Of Darkness and Light
by The-crazy-lone-wolf77
Summary: When the source of a light goes out darkness consumes, but there is always another source to bring back that light. Sequal to 'Humphrey and His Life'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, as you can see this is the sequel to 'Humphrey and His Life'. I'm just here to say that the first chapter will be a Summary of the of the first story. Just letting people know so they don't get confused. Well that's enough from me, read on.**

Once upon a time, a long, long time ago lived a great and magnificent wolf. A wolf whose legend lives on through out history. He is known for his bravery and the sacrifices he made to keep the pack of Jasper and every other pack in the world safe from great harm. This wolf is known by his title, 'Humphrey the Great'.

He went through many hardships in his life, whether it was losing his pack multiple times, to losing family members life, to even losing his own life, it was a tough and hard life that not many would have been able to make it through. Of course he had help.

His life did not only hold terrible times, it was also filled with many great times of happiness. He met many great wolves who became great friends, friends who he would die for. He met wolves he idolized, who taught him to be the great wolf he grew to be. He had a loving family, and a beautiful mate and also even had a few children. Life was also really great for him, but it did have one major problem.

It all started when the southern pack of Jasper declared war on everyone else. Of course the Northern pack, along with the help of the eastern and western packs easily defeated them but in doing that they released an ancient evil.

A demon with the name of Sal possessed the deceased southern pack leader after Humphrey killed him and took on the name of Alex. For months he secretly formed an army to take down Humphrey. He despised everything about Humphrey. The goodness in his heart, his selflessness, just everything about him. But there was one more thing he hated and that was his brother.

From birth, an angel had been by Humphrey's side, protecting him from danger since he was a pup. The angel that Humphrey refered to as Guardian because he was his guardian angel. That was the major reason he wanted Humphrey dead, because of him he could kill him, he could kill Guardian and then nothing would be able to stop him from taking over all the packs in the world, not this time.

At that time Humphrey had been through a lot. He nearly died from his battle with Jordan, he married the love of his life, then proceeded to get shot and killed. Though Guardian provided a way to resurrect him after a few months. He made a huge coming home party.

After his resurrection was made official, and since Humphrey and Kate were now mates it was decided that The northern pack of Jasper and the Central pack of Jasper would be united under the twos marriage. And so things didn't become difficult, the government was changed to that of the northern pack, making everything easier. After that, there were no more alphas and omegas.

For a couple of weeks things were great, that was until Humphrey was caught in a hunting accident that caused him to get swept down a river and also losing his memory. He was lucky to have survived it, though I think you would owe some of that luck to Guardian.

He was found by a lone wolf by the side of a river and taken in. When he woke he found he had a broken leg and he couldn't remember anything. That's when he met a wolf named Nikolai, a Russian wolf who was relocated to Idaho and had been a lone wolf ever since.

Nikolai told Humphrey he would help him to regain his memory. So they did and on that trip Humphrey was reacquainted with some old enemies, the old southern pack. That's where he got his memory back, and after scaring them off, he took off knowing that he had to get home to his pregnant wife. Nikolai followed after him.

Unfortunately they got stuck in a blizzard and were forced to take shelter. Then to add onto the bad luck, they took shelter in a bears cave. Luckily at the last-minute they were saved. Not without injuries though, Humphrey took quite the beating.

He woke up in an unfamiliar place and was met by five wolves of a pack who the old southern pack took over. After finding out that it was Humphrey the begged for there help. He agreed, but first he had to get back to his pack.

He made it back to the pack only to bring bad news that he had to leave once more. That's when everything bad that happened to him in the future started. Right then and there.

He went back with his friends and tried helping those five wolves. Only to be astonished by the sheer size of the pack. They had underestimated their enemy, and they would pay greatly for it. First, it was shown that Alex had kidnapped Kate. Then while trying to escape Humphrey's uncle, Blake, was killed while saving his life.

Furious, Humphrey returned to his pack and assembled everyone from all parts of the pack where he made an important announcement. They would be going to war with the old south. They had killed his uncle and kidnapped his mate. They were going to pay. But first, he needed to save his mate.

He asked all his closest friends of they would go with him and save her. They all agreed without question.

They made the journey there where they easily rescued Kate. But she was in rough condition, not even Smitty, their best healer, could do much. That's when Humphrey's was taken into a trance where he found out about Sal. He was also told that he would be unwillingly betrayed by someone really close to him.

When he awoke from his trance he was forced to tell the truth of Guardian to his suspicious friends. Guardian appeared unto them and where mezmorized, as well as terrified of his presence. But after he talked to them all, they all calmed down and realized he wasn't going to hurt any of them.

He also healed Kate and said she, along with his pups were going to be fine.

With everything cleared and somewhat fine, they headed back to the pack. Only to be cut short when they met up with the pack midway.

Humphrey sent Kate home and went with his armies, ready for war. It was the next day that the battle started. Wolves from each side were torn to shreds, blood flooded the battle ground, but it seemed Jasper was winning when the other wolves went into a retreat. The Jasper wolves chased after them only to be met with another wave of enemies. It was clear to see that they were outnumbered.

Humphrey called in a retreat and the Jasper wolves fled but they could not escape the slaughter that the evil wolves were bringing. With one last stand, Humphrey decided to stay back so that he could try to hold back these wolves from his pack.

For awhile it seemed like he could kill all of them, but he was soon overwhelmed and wolves started piling on him, biting and clawing at him. Sal called them off after a while, he was the one who needed to deliver the final blow, or else he could just come back. But he was to late. Right as he was about to do it, Guardian transported him.

He was hurt badly and needed help, and was beyond Guardians help. Humphrey needed help from the humans. He was taken in by some park rangers to a place where they fixed him up and kept him until he got better. When he did, they released him back into the wild. He found he was nowhere near Jasper anymore.

Guardian told him that he had brought him there for a reason. But he would not be able to go back hone for awhile if he chose to stay. He accepted knowing the consequences.

When he accepted he knew he had to put on some sort of disguise so he wouldn't be recognized, because apparently he was very well known. So Guardian changed his fur color to black, hiding his true identity.

Not long after, he found the reason he was to stay here. He found a pack that he knew he had to help. He didn't know how or why, he just knew.

In this new pack he befriended more wolves who also became great friends. For months he spent his time with this pack. He even 'missed' the birth of his pup. He was there with the help of Guardian, but he wasn't physically there.

He was finally reunited with them when they came down after chasing Sal's pack down to there. When they came, Humphrey made his identity known to them all. He was back from the dead again. Though some where annoyed to find he was alive all this time and living here, they couldn't worry about that. They needed to take out that demon. And that's what they planned to do.

It was kind of funny how they defeated him. It was really easy. They took out his pack with ease, allowing some to join them if they wanted, and killing the rest. The last target was Sal. That would be Humphrey's job.

He ran him down and the two of them had an epic faces off, both seemingly matched. But Humphrey landed a lucky blow knocking him off balance. Humphrey took that opportunity to strike and at last, he was killed. Humphrey had finally killed his long time enemy. But not before Sal said his last words saying that he would return.

When the war ended everyone returned home. When Humphrey reached Jasper he was able to see his pup, Blaze, for the first time. Both Humphrey and his pup were overjoyed to see one another.

Years passed after Humphrey defeated Sal and things were well. Until that one fateful day came that Guardian prophesied of. Someone did betray Humphrey unwillingly. It was his son who got possessed by Sal. He proceeded by raising an army of shadow wolves and they started to kill everything in sight.

All the wolves of Jasper were driven out and Sal once again ruled over Jasper.

This call to arms did not go unanswered. Humphrey, over the course of a few months, went all a round the continent looking for wolves who would be willing to help in the fight against Sal. Many joined in and soon he had a big enough army to fight against Sal.

When the battle did come, it was a massacre on both sides. Many wolves lives were lost. Including the life of Humphrey's brother, McCabe. That pushed Humphrey over the edge. He raced to the den where Sal took refuge. There he again challenged Sal. When again he won and was about to free Blaze when Guardian noticed a symbol that blinded the two together making it impossible for them to be separated from one another without both of them dyeing.

So instead of killing him, Guardian trapped him making it impossible for him to escape.

The war was finally done and Sal was put away for good. Many lives may have been lost but it was for a great cause and they would have been remembered greatly. But Guardian insisted he needed to wipe everyone's memories of this ever happening. It would just make everything easier.

The packs were again split up into North, easy and west. Humphrey resided in the west were he was leader along with his mate. There they had more pups. A couple years after they were born Kate's life was finally taken by mother nature, dyeing of natural causes.

Years later, when Humphrey was 13 he decided, with a push from his son, that he was going to tell the pack his life story. He did over the course of three days. At the end of the third day he finally died and was finally given peace.

After he died the memories of wolves who fought battles against Sal came back to them. The packs again were reunited and for awhile things went great. That is until the darkness came...

In the thickets of a dark forest, a small pack could be found. Darkness surrounded it just as it did everything else. It was mid-day in summer yet darkness still loomed. Everything looked dead. The trees had no leaves and the grass was tall and brown.

In the pack, a group of small pups were gathered a round a extraordinary wolf. This wolf wore some sort of hooded cloak type thing. He was the one telling the story of Humphrey to these pups. This was 117 years in the future since Humphrey had died. Yet his legacy lived on.

"Now you may think that this story is fiction," the mysterious wolf stated,"but I can assure you that this is all 100% true."

All the pups looked up in amazement. This would be the first of many times they would hear this story. The story of their packs history. That's right, this dark, dead looking place was Jasper. And not just the southern part, not anymore. This was all of Jasper now.

"Mr, if Humphrey saved everything then why is Jasper like this now?" One of the wolves pupils asked.

The dark wolf smiled softly and removed his hood. This gives us a clear look at the wolf who had been speaking. He had dark black fur with splotches of red mixed in with it, and his eyes were a soulless black.

"That will come in tomorrow's lesson. Now leave and have fun." Smitty said as he watched his students take off.

**oh how I missed writing for this story. It hasn't been nagging at the back of my head forever and I finally decided to write it. I know summaries aren't really the most exciting things but I thought this was the best thing to do to start this story out.**

**Now what's up with Jasper. How did it fall into darkness and how long hasn't this been going on. Then there's Smitty. Seems like he's still alive and going even after all this time. Tune in next time to find out what happens. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Peace Out. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Jasper has changed a lot since Humphrey died." Smitty told his students, his back turned towards them. He was recalling the time of Humphrey's death. It was such a sad time, yet he was glad that his friend had finally passed and found peace. Sometimes he wishes the same for himself.

He cleared his mind of those issues and refocused on what he was doing. That was teaching his students. He turned towards them and began his lecture.

"The first thing that happened after his death was the reuniting of the pack. Guardian had told Humphrey that this had to happen after he passed. No one knew why, but some have some guesses. Everything seemed fine for a while. The peace still held strong. But peace cannot last forever, and the pack of Jasper found that out the hard way."

Before he could continue, one of his students spoke up. "Sir, not to intrude on the lecture, but how do you know all these things?" The she-wolf known as Riley asked.

Smitty smiled. His students had no idea who he really was. They had no idea that he was the Smitty from the story he has told them. He felt like he shouldn't tell them of his true identity, at least not yet. The time just didn't seem right.

"I have very good resources, generation after generation this tale has been passed down. Its just our history, our legacy. It is our duty to remember our past. Now, back to the lesson..." He told them.

His answer didn't really seem to impress his students but still, they listened to their teacher.

"Now back to what I was saying, three years after the death of Humphrey, something happened. On a normal, any other day a giant explosion of darkness appeared over the center of the park. After that everything changed. Over a long period of time darkness crept its way to every nook and cranny of Jasper. After a whole year the darkness covered all of Jasper."

"No one knows, where this came from. It is a mystery to even me. I can only assume that it is not good and I know that no good will come of this in the future. Jasper has been this way for over a hundred years."

"When the darkness did hit, wolves started acting differently. They became more aggressive and soon the pack started attacking themselves. In a matter of days it seemed the whole pack had gone insane, save for a few lucky ones. Soon the pack split again. But not into four packs. No, this time they spread out into little groups. There are dozens of five, six, seven wolf packs out there. All of them psychopaths."

"When the pack started going insane, wolves tried to leave and go get help, but everytime they did, they would just get turned around and somehow always lend up back in the pack. There was no way in and there was no way out of this place."

Smitty finished and loomed at all of his students. Some of them where looking intent to actually hear what he had to say, while others looked to be half asleep. He silently sighed to himself. They really did need to know this.

"That will be enough for today. You are all excused." He said.

All of them left in a hurry, wanting to be able to play before the light would leave and they would be forced to their dens.

Smitty stayed seated where he was and looked over the pack. It wasn't all to big. It only consisted of about ten wolves. Five of them being the pups he was teaching. It was a peaceful pack and they kept to themselves. Only wandering off far enough to get food.

Survival was not easy out here, not at all. Food was scarce, and you didn't know when you would run into a crazy wolf.

He then thought back to the children. None of them were actually born here. He had found all of them in different raided packs. He brought them here where he thought it would be the safest for them.

When he first found them he had no idea who they were. But that changed when Guardian came to him. Smitty and Guardian were still in contact even after all this time. Though they didn't talk much, Smitty enjoyed his talks with him.

Smitty was shocked when Guardian brought him news of the pups. Apparently, they were all decadent's of everyone he once knew.

The twins, Rodger and Rickey, were descendants of Andy directly down from him, Reese is a dependent from David's side coming down from his mates brother making him a lot of greats nephew. Riley is a decadent directly from McCabe, and last but definitely not least is Caleb, being directly related to Humphrey.

Guardian had told Smitty it was fate that he had found them all and brought them together. Guardian could only guess that something important was going to happen in their lifetime.

Smitty agreed with him and told him he would keep his eyes on the pups to make sure they wouldn't be harmed in anyway. That's when he came up with the idea to teach them of their course one of them knew that they were related to any of these wolves because Smitty was instructed not to tell them.

On the topic of pups, Smitty thought back to one of his favorite pups he knew. He still thought about Blaze, and his mission. He had kept his word with Humphrey. Ever since he asked him to, Smitty tried to look for any way he could to help free Blaze from Sal's grasp. Yet, even after all his searching he found nothing to help him with his problem. It seemed like their was no solution.

But all his searching was not in vain. He went to almost every pack he could find throughout all of North America. At least the ones that knew and believed in the supernatural. From those places he learned many things.

He at first learned them because it reminded him of when he was young, back in his own time. Back then everyone knew about the supernatural and they embraced i . But for some reason that stuff died down and fell to legend. At least for some wolves.

A lot more than he would have thought knew all about those kind of things. They taught him spells and potions. They even made it so evil spirits can't find Smitty.

Later, when Jasper fell under this curse, Smitty realized that he learned all that stuff for a reason. That reason was for Jasper.

Smitty was brought out of his thoughts when a wolf walked up to him. He smiled at the wolf. There were many reasons why Smitty had decided to finally settle down in one place. It was too dangerous to move about, he had a duty to protect the pups, and most of all, he met someone.

Her name is Lindsay and he met her on the night he first got here when he brought the first pup, Caleb. She was on patrol that night and they met at the borders. Luckily, she was more understanding than most others in these times. Others would have probably just turned him away.

That was five months ago. During the time he didn't travel, he would spend his time here, with Lindsay. Over that time the two had gotten to know one another very well. They even, eventually, fell in love and became mates.

He looked at his mate and smiles widely. She was the only one who knew his true identity. She knew all about his past, all of his past. Even the parts about being possessed When she first found out she became a little skeptical about him. But those feelings were soon replaced with love and she could honestly care less about those things.

Honestly, Smitty never thought he would be able to find anyone again. After his first mate passed away, and then his children, he thought he wouldn't be able to bear the pain. But love works in mysterious ways, and now here he was, a new mate and a new life.

Lindsey came and sat down by him. She then gave him a little peck on the cheek getting him to smile in response. He looked at her, and then looked down at her enlarged stomach. She was expecting in a couple of weeks.

Smitty had been astonished when he first heard of the news. But he was also worried. He knew that he would outlive them just like he did with his original children. Would he be able to bear the pain again. He didn't know. He would just have to wait until that time came.

"How was the lesson?" She asked him.

"It was fine. They seem to be enjoying them, for the most part." Smitty responded.

"Well that's good. That knowledge may come in handy one day. For what is beyond me, buy its always good to know the past."

"Indeed it is, that's exactly why I'm teaching the . They need to know this stuff. Like I have said many times before, it is their duty to know of their packs history."

Lindsay nodded in agreement. Smitty looked up in Toby he sky and noticed the sun gad begun to set. He sighed, not wanting to move from this comfortable spotted. But he had t .

"Come on Lindsay, it's almost dark." He told her.

She nodded, and the two of them started making their way towards their den. You didn't want to be here passed dark, that's when everything comes out. If you are caught out of your den after dark it is almost certain you won't make it through the night. That was just simple survival in the new dark Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood atop a little rock platform. A place I had become all to familiar with since I first got to this new pack after the incident with my parents and the pack we used to live in. I knew it because this is where Smitty teaches his lessons to us. But something was off, something didn't feel right.

"How did I get here?" I asked myself.

I didn't remember getting up or walking up here. Something just didn't add up. I looked around and didn't see anything, except an ire fog that was beginning to roll up and consume the pack. That wasn't the only thing. The day seemed to be darker than usual. I mean, days are usually always dark, but it is the middle of the day and it looked as though night time was just setting in.

Suddenly, something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned quickly only to find nothing. Something was definitely wrong here. Just everything about this situation, it didn't feel good to put it in simple terms.

I again whipped around when something flashed by in the corner of my eye, only this time a blood curdling laugh went with it. The laugh made me shiver and I knew that I was in danger. Something was out in that fog and for some reason it was hunting me.

I stood in a defensive position trying to find my stalker, but he just seemed to fast. I could only catch a glimpse of him every now and then. But something told me that was because he wanted me to see him. Also, that laugh kept getting louder, and closer. Whatever was out there is really close by and I have a feeling I'm not going to be able to do anything once it shows itself. That is if it even does, it could easily just leap at me while I'm not looking and kill me like that.

At this point fear had completely taken me over. My legs were buckling up, my tail was between my legs, and fear was spread across my face clear as day. I had only experienced this once before, and that was the day I lost my parents.

I stood in wait, waiting for my stalker to reveal himself. The anxiety was getting to me and I felt as though I would just pass out right then and there. But I started to feel as though something was right behind me. I stiffened up and started to slowly turn around. When I turned completely around I came face to face with a terrifying sight.

A pure midnight black wolf was face to face with me. He wore a wicked smile and held a crazy look in his eye. Speaking of his eyes, both of them were crimson red, nothing more. The weird thing, beside his all black appearance, was that he looked exactly like me, just maybe a year or so older. Then it spoke to me.

"Soon, I will return and you and your friends will all parish." With that he brought his paw up and with lightning speed he brought it towards my face...

I jolted up in a cold sweat and started to look around in a panic. I was still in my den with all my friends. It was all just a dream, a nightmare? It sure as hell felt real to me. The fear, the anxiety, that wolf, it all felt real. But here I was still in this den that I shared with all my friends.

I released a giant breath of relief as I finally comprehended that it was just a nightmare. I was still in the den with everyone and had not moved an inch. I wonder why I would dream of something like that? Smitty told us that all dreams have some sort of meaning, but what could this mean.

I shook the thought out of my head, not wanting to keep my thoughts on the dream. I looked out of the den and saw that the day was just starting. I definitely wasnt going to go back asleep, so I guess I would just get an early start today.

I stood up on all fours and stretched out my body. I then proceeded to exit the den and started to go wander around the pack. I had been here for about a year and have gotten really familiar with lay of the land.

I was first brought to this pack by Smitty after he saved me when my pack was attacked and killed. That day still haunts me, and I can't be grateful enough towards Smitty for what he did for me.

The same could be said for my friends. All of them where saved by Smitty after there packs were attacked and they were forced to flee. We all owe a great debt to him for what he did for us and I know all of us are grateful towards him and see him as a father figure.

"Caleb?" Called out a familiar voice.

I looked towards the source of the voice and smiled when I saw who it was. Smitty came walking over to me and with him he carried a few rabbits, my guess was that they are for his mate.

"Hey Smitty, how's it going?" I asked him as he came closer.

"Its going well, just fetching some food for the misses. Now, what are you doing up so early? You're never up this early?" he questioned my suspiciously.

"Oh no reason, just woke up and decided to get up." I lied to him. I didn't want to being that dream up again, because knowing Smitty he would ask me a whole lot of unneccessary questions and I didn't have the time for that.

"He stared me down for a moment before he just shrugged it off. He told me to have a good rest of the day and then proceeded to leave back to his den which was lottery right next to my friend and I's den.

I told him goodbye then continued on my way. I wondered around for awhile and soon more wolves started to come out of there dens, until just about everyone was awake.

By this time I was up on a little ledge that all the pups knew about. It was just a little place that we would go to to hang out. It gave a great view of the pack and even a little farther out into the outer darkness.

This was just the perfect place to come if you wanted to think about thing, or just relax. Easily this is my favorite place out of the whole pack. All the other parts were just plain and didn't hold anything interesting. But when I come here I just have a sort of warm feeling. I can't really explain it. And its not just me, its all my friends too. Its really bizarre.

Ad I was lying down looking out over the pack, I heard paws reps coming towards me. Thinking it was one of my friends I turned towards the sound with a smile. But when I saw who it was, I frowned.

Up the slope that led here was the only other pup of the pack besides me and my friends. He's the pack leaders son and because of this he thinks he can tell all of us what to do. He's a total control freak, also he's a jerk always picking on me and the others. And we can't do anything about it because we're afraid we'll get kicked out of the pack.

"What's the matter Caleb? You don't seem to happy to see me." He said.

"What do you want this time Tucker?" I questioned with a sigh.

"Aww, I just wanted to come and see my favorite wolf in the pack." He said getting up real close to me.

"Just leave me alone, this is seriously getting old." I sighed.

He snickered. "Come on, can't take a little joke." He teased.

"Not when its constantly everyday." I growled.

"Now come on, don't be like that." He said while forcefully shoving me to the ground.

I grunted when I impacted the ground. "Now get up." He mocked. "Or are you too week."

"Leave him be Tucker." A voice called out.

We both looked over and saw Riley standing in front of all the others. Tucker knew when he was out matched and smartly started to walk away. "Looks like your friends had to save you again." He mocked.

He then turned and jogged off somewhere, hopefully really far away where I wouldn't have to see him again.

"Are you ok?" Riley asked as she came over and helped me off the ground.

"Yah, I'm fine." I told her.

though on the inside I wasn't fine. This always happens and I can't defend myself. Usually one of the others has to break it up or he just torments me until he gets bored. I can't do anything about it. I'm week and have no special way to protect myself.

Not even the others could really do anything. Tucker is the son of the pack leader and we fear if we do anything to him that we will be kicked out. And you don't want to be kicked out into the outside world, away from pack life. That's just dangerous and you will die.

"Come on man, cheer up. He's just a big jerk. You know we've got your back." Reese said patting my back.

I sighed,"Yes, I know. But when will I be able to have my own back. To be able to fight my own battles."

They had no answer for me, they just stood and stared at me in silence.

"That's what I thought. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go find somewhere to calm myself. I'll be back for Smitty's lesson." I told them as I walked past them.

"Don't be too late, don't want to be up all night looking for you." Riley called out.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

This happened often. Tucker would bully me, they would come and help and then I would leave and go cool down. This always infuriated me. The constant bullying and me not being able to do a thing. I just needed time alone, and I knew exactly where to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Deep in the heart of Jasper where darkness was the strongest and nothing living was anywhere near it, two dark wolves walked along a beaten path. The wolves wore wicked smiles for they had finally accomplished what they had set out to do for many years.

"I really don't like this body." The girl complained.

"Oh get over it. We just need it for this anyway." The other one scolded.

The other one just murmured quietly to herself.

"Now hurry up, we're almost there." The leader commanded.

The two started jogging down the path, increasing their speed to their destination. After a whIle of running the two stopped in front of a large stone. Depicted on it were words and symbols of ancient writing. A dark force seemed to be radiating from it, and both knew that they had found what they had looked for.

Without a word, both nodded their heads at each other, knowing exactly what they needed to do.

Both started chanting out words in the language of the ancients. As they did, the stone appeared to be growing darker and darker and a low-pitched ringing could be heard.

Finally after minutes of non-stop chanting, the leader brought a claw across his arm, drawing blood. He smothered his paw with the body then took it and rubbed it across the stone. Right as the blood made contact with the stone, a giant 'crack, noise was heard.

The two wolves stepped back as the stone started cracking. After one last crack, everything went silent for a second. The two stared in confusion wondering what happened. They were about to take a step towards it when all of a sudden the stone shattered into millions of tiny little pieces. When this happened a cave was shown to be behind it.

A giant gust of wind blew out of the cave, indicating that it had not been open in many years. The two wolves walked into the cave very slowly, being cautious of what was in there.

The two observed the cave, seeing a ton of cob webs and other things they had no clue what they were. But they stopped dead in their tracks when they heard talking. In wasn't aimed towards them, that much they could tell. I was quiet, almost like a whisper and it was close to where they were.

The two gulped and the pressed forward, fear practically radiating from them. That was saying something, it takes a lot to scare a demon.

They rounded a corner and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw another wolf. This wolf was tied down by vines with stuff carved into them. In all directions an identical pentagram with symbols could be seen. His paws, legs, body, neck, and muzzle were all tied. Whoever did this wanted to make sure he couldn't escape.

The wolf himself looked like he hadn't eaten in forever. His black fur was a dull color and he was skeletons skinny. His eyes were closed and he was muttering something. From what they could tell he was in some kind of trance like state.

The leader started inching his way towards the wolf, making very slow progress. When he eventually made it to the wolf he opened his mouth and was about to speak. Before he could say anything the tied down wolf's eyes shot open and he looked over to the leader.

His eyes seemed to pierce the soulless wolf. Even in this beaten down state, the wolf was intimidating. The tied down wolf muttered something barely audible, but the leader understood. He wanted to be released. The wolf etched away a piece from every one of the drawings. Once he was finished, something changed in the room. The temperature dropped to freezing levels and ice cycles started to firm as rocks started to form ice on them.

The tied down wolf started to stand up, breaking away all the vines that held him in captivity. He seemed to stand up with ease, his strength already returning to him. After he broke through all the vines and tore of his muzzle he stepped out of the circle and smiled wickedly.

"It's great to have you back, my king." The leader said.

The king looked over to him and smiled wickedly.

"Oh Semitris, such a loyal wolf you are." The king complimented in a raspy voice.

Semitris smiled proudly, glad that he had pleased his king.

"But..." the king said. Semitris's smile vanished and he looked at his king nervously.

"I'm still a bit week from being held here for so many years." The king said looking at Semitris with hunger.

"Sir, I've been loyal to you from the start. Please, look there. Take her." Semitris said pointing over to the other.

Her eyes filled with fear as she took a few steps back.

"Oh, I could never take the life of such a fine lazy like Demnat. No, you will be great." The king said.

"But, but..." Semitris stuttered. But there was no escaping the king.

Lightning quick, the king brought his paw up to Seitris's face. When he made contact a dark smoke could be seen coming from him. His essence was being sucked from him. Semitris screamed in agony as his life was being taken and used just like food for his king.

Soon, the king meal was over and all that remained was a pile of ash were Semitris used to stand. After doing this, the king's body returned to normal. He no longer looked like a skeleton and his fur shone as if he just washed it. The only thing that was the same about him was his crimson red eyes.

"Oh, it feels so good to be back." The king said in a normal voice.

Demnat looked at the king and felt a little warm. Her king looked kind of hot. He looked ugly and creepy just a second ago, but now she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"No need to stare Demnat." The king said.

"Oh, uh, sorry sir." She said fearfully.

"Now, where is leader?" He asked.

"Umm, you just killed him sir."

"I see, well it seems you're in charge now. Tell everyone that Sal is back. And he's out for blood."

Demnat nodded then vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"First things first, we kill all the descendents of those who defeated me first. Then we take over all the packs." After he was done he too vanished in a puff of smoke.

A wolf shot up and gasped. "He's back." He muttered.

This wolf had been dreading the day of his return. Times in the land of the living were already bad enough. Now that he was back everything would become ten times worse. All the suffering everyone would endure, and now it would reach beyond Jasper. Sal was the only one powerful enough to break through the barrier the separated Jasper from the rest of the world.

Then there was another hard part. Telling a close friend of his return. This would affect him greatly. But it had to be done, he deserved to know.

The massive wolf stood up and walked out of a den revealing the Northern Pack of Jasper. But instead of being plagued in darkness, everything was bright and glowing. Everything emitted Light from it, even the wolves that roamed the land. That's just what its like in paradise. Yep, this is heaven.

Guardian made his way towards a certain den. The den where the leader and his mate stayed. He was going to see Humphrey and Kate, along with their children.

He walked up the slope that led to the den and slowly walked into the den. When he walked in he saw more than Just Humphrey and his mate, he saw everyone in his family there and his closest friends. They all had to get together on the day Sal rises.

When he walked in many turned towards him and smiled, welcoming him. He said his hello's, but he didn't really pay attention to any of them. He needed to find one wolf, and one wolf only.

He made his way through the crowed towards where everyone was circling. When he finally made it through them all he saw a wolf that glowed brighter than all the rest. It was Humphrey, smiling away while telling one of his famous stories to the newest deaths in the family tree.

"Then I finally got the courage to just howl and hoped that Kate would join in. It was a long shot, but I was a desperate wolf." He told them.

Guardian smiled, it was his most famous story prior to his pack leading days. It was a favorite among the family. He wished he could let him continue, but he really needed to talk to him now.

He connected there minds and telepathicly told him they needed to talk. He looked over at him with confusion but he urged him to come.

"Uhh, sorry guys but I need to talk with someone right now. I'll finish the story later." He said getting up and walking behind Guardian.

Humphrey finally caught up to Guardian and looked up at him. "What's going on?" He asked.

Guardian released a sigh. "I'm afraid the day we have dreaded is finally here my friend." He said.

Humphrey's eyes became wide. "You don't mean..."

"I'm sorry, but Sal is back. And he is out for vengeance. I have monitored where he's been locked up and when he escaped I heard him say he was going after the descendents of your family and everyone else's that had anything to do with his demise." Guardian explained.

"This is bad, what are we going to do?" Humphrey asked.

"There is nothing we can do. I'm permanently bound to you and your dead. We just have to sit back and watch how this plays out."

"That's not exactly true..." said a voice.

Guardian and Humphrey looked at where that heard it and saw a shadow descend on them.

Back in the real Jasper, Caleb was lying next to a small pond dragging his paw across the top of the water. This is where he like to go when he got all worked up and stressed. It just gave him a calming feeling. He couldn't really explain it.

He wished that he didn't have to come here so often but it seemed that every little thing set him off lately. He didnt know why. He just wished that he could go back to his old pack. Be back with his parents, but he knew he couldn't. They were dead and have been for awhile. He would know, he witnessed the whole thing.

Its not a thing he liked to remember to much. Of course who would, who wants to remember the death of their parents. He just wishes that none of that bad stuff ever happened to him.

He looked up into the sky and saw that it was almost time for Smitty's lesson. He sighed and pushed himself off the ground. The pack really wasn't a far walk from where he was, just maybe about a five minute walk.

He quickly made his way back so he wasn't late and in no time he found himself with all his friends. They asked him if he was ok and he just nodded. Soon Smitty showed up and began his lesson. Caleb didn't really pay attention. His mind was still on his meeting with Tucker. What he said really hit home.

Everytime he and Tucker seemed to get into a fight Caleb friends always had to bail him out. He couldn't protect himself, he couldn't do anything for himself. At leat that's how he saw himself. He knew he wasnt anything special, and sometimes he wishes those wolves would've taken his life along with his parents.

In no time Smitty's lesson was over and everyone went to go play before it got dark. Except for Caleb. He shot straight for home. He didn't feel like doing anything else today. When he got to the den he went all the way to the back and just plopped down. He just wanted the day to end. So he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Up in heaven with Humphrey and Guardian, the shadow decended on them until a figure stoo right in front of them. Finally seeing who it was, Humphrey smiled and greeted the wolf with delight.

"Its great to see you again brother. Its been awhile." Humphrey said to McCabe.

"Yah its been what, one-hundred or so years?" McCabe asked.

"Yah, who can tell. Time up here is all whacky compared to down there." Humphrey replied.

Off to the side Guardian looked quizzically at McCabe. McCabe saw this and wondered what Guardian was looking at.

"What, do I got something in my fur?" McCabe questioned looking down his body.

"How did you get here. Reapers aren't permitted to be in heaven." Guardian pointed out.

McCabe smiled,"I've learned a few things in my hundred years of death. Its amazing what you can learn from wolves who die." McCabe explained. "Which reminds me why I'm here. Humphrey I know exactly what happened. I picked up some wold who got possesed. He told me what happened and I knew that I had to come here immediately." McCabe told him.

"What do you plan we do. We're up here and the problem is down there. How are we supposed to do." Humphrey asked. McCabe just smirked.

"Like I said. I learned a few things from some wolves. I know a lot of things."

Both Humphrey and Guardian looked at McCabe with interstate.

"I know how to resurrect you, and everyone else."

Back on Earth Caleb walked the outskirts of his pack. He was still depressed about yesterday's happenings. Seriously, what kind of wolf was he. He could'nt defend himself and the worst part was that he always needed his friends to bail him out. He hated that. He just wished that he could at least make Tucker leave him alone.

He sat down and looked out at the darkness of the forest. He had heard stories of wolves running away into the darkness and returning years later as great warriors. He wondered if the same thing would happen for him. Could he venture out into the darkness and return stronger and finally show Tucker who the boss is.

Caleb just shook his head. That was a stupid idea. Why would he risk his life just to show one wolf that he could stand up for himself. He could only hope that Tucker would grow out of his behavior when he got older. Maybe he would mature and maybe they would become friends.

It was only a thought though. He didn't know if that would actually happen. He could only hope.

He looked up into the sky and sighed. It was time for Smitty's next lesson. He honestly didn't want to go back right now. Maybe he could just miss a day and Smitty wouldn't care. 'No' Caleb thought. He knew that Smitty and the others would come looking for him and it would just make things worse. He just decided that it would be best to just go and get it over with.

He stood up and slowly started to make his way back to the center of the territory. He wished the packs territory was a little bit bigger so he could get farther away from others and so it wasn't such a short walk back.

He wished he could be like the others. He wished that he could just shake something like this off. The others went through similar situations except they actually dealt with it. They overcame their problems and moved on with their lifes. But he couldn't just do that. He had problems getting through his troubles. But that's just him. He was always the week link of their group. He's the youngest, the weakest, the smallest and he was even befriended last by everyone. He just kind of felt like the odd wolf out.

His thoughts ended when he started to hear other voices and he knew he was back at the pack. He walked through some bushes and saw all his friends circled around Smitty. He quickly walked over to them and sat down.

"Finally, now that we have Caleb with us we can start. Now today we will talk about Humphreys greatest enemy. A terrible wolf, a spawn from hell itself. A being known as Sal. Sal is known for his ruthlessness towards others, he is also very clever. Of course, everyone has their weaknesses, even demons."

Up in the world of the dead, Humphrey was back in his den, except it was basically empty. Only him, his closest friends, his family and Guardian stood in the den. They all paced around impatiently, waiting for McCabe to return.

Humphrey had brought him back to his den and cleared everyone out. The others that were left, McCabe explained the situation to them and told them how he planned to try and fix it. At first, no one knew how to react. But then they remembered that their family was in danger. Of course they were really distant decendents, but that didn't matter to them. Family is family.

When they all agreed to it McCabe left in a hurry, saying that he had things he had to collect before he could send them back to the living world.

No one knew how they felt about this. For the past hundred some years they've been living peacefully in paridice. Going back to Jasper, going back to fight, would be very difficult to do. It was a giant sacrifice that everyone would have to make.

Humphrey and Kate were over in a corner discussing some things on this topic.

"I'm not going to let you go down there, Kate. Things are way worse then they were all those years ago. You've already gone through enough pain and grief. I'm not going to allow that to happen to you anymore." Humphrey reasoned.

"Yah, but what about you," Kate started, now having tears form in her eyes," You've probably suffered the most out of anyone I have ever known. You have gone through so much. Don't you think it's someone else's turn to take on the problems concerning Sal."

"Kate, it's my fault this is happening again. If I just ended it all those years ago none of this would be happening. None of this darkness would ever exist. I started this fight, and now I have to end it." Humphrey ranted.

Kate sighed, knowing that there was no talking Humphrey out of this. She knew that once Humphrey set out to do something and would not stop until he completed his task. At least, she thought, that if he dies she'll be able to see him immediately again.

Just after there conversation ended, McCabe came rushing back in to the den with a bag of some sorts in his mouth. He set it down and began to immediately go to work.

"We don't have much time, Sal is almost to the pack with everyone's decendents. I really don't want to be collecting all there souls today." He uttered while he continued to do, whatever it was he is doing.

He drew some sort of giant symbol into the ground and then began mixing a bunch of different types of substances together. Everyone looked towards him in curiosity. None of them had seen anything like this before.

After awhile, McCabe took a step back from the symbol in the ground.

"I'm nearely done. Now all I need is a few strands of your fur. All of you who are going that is." He pointed out.

The wolves who gave McCabe there fur was David, Andy, and I. They refused to let anyone else go. They started this and they were going to finish this. They would meet up with Smitty and the pups at the pack. They would be taking McCabe but he told us he couldn't go. He has a responsibility being a reaper. If he left his post a lot of wolves wouldn't die. It would be mass chaos. But he told us he would still help as much as he could. Being a reaper still has its perks.

Finally, after a final puff of smoke McCabe smiled. He turned to the others and gestured for them to enter the circle.

"Come on, every one in the circle. Now nothing outside of it, don't want to be reborn with a limb miss..." He was cut short when he clamped his paws over his head. Nobody knew what was going on.

McCabe stared at everyone with sadness. "It has begun, wolves are being massacred. We need to hurry."

He then said a jumble of unrecognizable words and with one last chant he blew the powdery substance he had made and it engulfed Humphrey, Andy, and David.

"Good luck my friends." McCabe whispered. The smoke then disappeared and the three were no longer there.

Minutes before this happened, David and his pack mates were listening to the end of Smitty's lesson.

"It is said that Sal will return. Remember that no matter what this wolf says, he is vicious, unwolf, and will not hesitate to kill you in a moments notice. Overall this wolf is just pure evil." Smitty finished.

"Why thank you Smitty for such the nice compliments." A wolf said coming from the trees.

Smitty faced to where the wolf was and looked him straight in the eyes. "Sal." He said.

"The one and the only, my old companion. And before you ask how I'm here, I escaped just last night. Now I'm here to rid the world of you and your friends decendents." He gestured to the pups.

All the pups looked confused. "What is he talking about Smitty." Riley asked.

"So you haven't told them yet, have you Smitty. Well you see youngsters, you are all decendents of all the old great wolves." He was going to continue, but was cut short by the pack leader coming down, he was followed by his son Tucker.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my pack." Carter asked.

"I was talking, that was very rude of you." Sal scoffed.

"I don't have to be nice to an intruder. Now state your business here." Carter demanded.

"Carter, I find that very unwise to talk to him like that." Smitty told him.

"What can one wolf do?" Carter asked in amusement.

"Don't you mean, thirty wolves." Sal said with a wicked smile.

Soon more wolves came out of the trees and within seconds thirty wolves stood at attention waiting for Sal's next command.

"Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Roger and Rickey are related to Andy, Reese is related to David, Riley is related to McCabe, and last but certainly the least is Caleb, being related to Humphrey."

there was a moment of silence, that was short lived when Tucker broke down laughing. "You're telling me, Caleb is related to Humphrey, like Humphrey the Great. That Humphrey?" Tucker asked.

Sal just nodded, obviously irritated by Tucker laughing. He took it as mockery towards him.

"I don't like you or your father's attitude. First he interrupts me, then you laugh at me." With that he disappeared in a puff of black smoke, reappeared next to Carter and grabbed him the retreated back to where he originally was. Everyone who witnessed this stared at Sal now with shock and fear.

"Looks like this will be one of the first death of many I will make." Sal said as, in front of everyone, Sal viciously snapped Carters neck. Tucker screamed as he saw his father's life taken right in front of him.

Sal simply smiled. "Kill the rest of them, make them suffer. But as for those six, they're mine." He commanded his troops. They all nodded then took off across the pack. Soon the pack was full of screams and cries.

Sal walked towards the seven with a smile plastered on his.

"This us going to be fun" He said.


End file.
